


My Hero

by IAmHoussem17



Series: Aaron & Eliza [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crushes, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Modern Era, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Romantic Friendship, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teen Crush, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17
Summary: Aaron has to save Eliza.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Aaron Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Aaron & Eliza [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795627
Kudos: 13





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> CANT STOP, WONT STOP.

Aaron was over at Eliza's house. She invited him to spend time with her because she was on her own for today.

"And that's boring". She had told him, and he agreed.

He was just coming downstairs after using the bathroom, and suddenly he heard a scream.

" AAAAHHHHHHAAAA". It was Eliza.

He rushed to the living room where she was.

Aaron found her standing on a chair, looking frightened. He approached her.

"Eliza, what's wrong? Why did you scream?". He asked.

The girl was shaking a bit, so she was stuttering.

"T-there wa..was...a spi...spider over there". She pointed to the far corner of the room.

"Spider? Are you sure?".

Her answer was rapid nods.

The boy went over to the spot, and looked around carefully.

Indeed, there was a spider on the wall.

But it didn't actually look harmful.

"You're right".

"I know exactly what to do". He went to the kitchen, while Eliza waited.

Aaron came back with a glass and a piece of paper.

She looked at him quizzically.

He put the glass on the small insect slowly, before sliding the piece of paper under, thus entrapping the little guy.

"There you go". He walked over to the window and threw it out.

Eliza lit up and jumped down from the chair.

"Aaron! You're my hero!". She ran over and hugged him tightly.

The boy chucked in response.

"It was just a spider". He replied.

"But it scared me". She pouted.

"Getting scared by such small things?". He teased.

Eliza huffed.

"I'm just joking". Aaron reassured her.

"Imagine if you didn't come". She let go of him, smiling.

"I'd feel sorry for the chair". Aaron joked, to which she responded to with a playful eye roll and a small kiss on the cheek.

Both were blushing slightly now.

"If that happens again, I'll call you right away".

"I will try to come, but no promises".

They giggled once more and went on to enjoy the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaay, another one....it's confirmed, I have a problem...


End file.
